Anatomi Gigi
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Lagi-lagi, Kosaki harus mendapatkan remedial atas hasil belajarnya yang sering kali di bawah rata-rata. "Ruri-chan, tolong." Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca / Oneshot / Warning in side / #ShuuRuriFI project / mind to read and review?


Papan putih yang membentang pada tembok sekolah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Pasalnya, pada papan itu terdapat urutan prestasi dari nomor satu sampai seratus. SMA Bonyari melakukan penilaian tidak seperti sekolah lain dimana pengurutan rangking dilakukan per kelasnya. Namun Bonyari melakukan pengurutan rangking berdasarkan seluruh kelas.

Bisa kalian bayangkan, jikalau setiap kelas ada 30 murid di kalikan 6 dan kalian berada di rangking 150 ke bawah? Tidak ada yang menginginkannya, dan itu berlaku pula pada sosok pendek berkacamata yang sedari tadi berjingkit di tengah gerombolan manusia, tubuh kecilnya berusaha menerobos gerombolan itu demi melihat hasil belajarnya selama satu semester.

"Yah, apa kau perlu bantuan Ruri-chan?"

Suara itu, Ruri menoleh jengah. Ia mendengus, berusaha mengabaikan orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat isi kepalanya berputar layaknya jet coaster berkecepatan tinggi.

"Fyuuh, teganya..." Desah Maiko yang tidak mendapat respon dari gadis berkacamata itu.

Maiko melangkah untuk mempersempit jaraknya pada Ruri, dan tanpa aba-aba, lengannya telah melingkar pada pinggang ramping Ruri.

"Eh Ma-maiko-kun, kau mau apa?!" Seketika air muka Ruri berubah panik. Namun Maiko tidak mengkiraukannya.

" _See...no...!_ " Ucap Maiko yang kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Ruri agar ia dapat melihat hasil belajarnya di papan pengumuman.

"T-turunkan aku b-b-bodoh!" Tukas Ruri yang dibalik kepalanya muncul kepulan asap putih.

"Ahahaha, _gomenne_." Usai menurunkan Ruri, Maiko memohon maaf dengan narsisnya, ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan itu membuat Ruri ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Jadi kau ada di peringkat berapa?" Tanya maiko.

Ruri tersenyum arogan, di letakkannya tangannya pada kacamatanya, lalu dengan angkuhnya ia berkata, "17."

"Ah, selamat ya, padahal semester kemarin kau kan berada di peringkat 23." Maiko menggaruk kepalanya seraya tertawa.

Mulut Ruri naik satu senti, sehingga kembali terbentuk seringai khasnya, "Lalu, kau sendiri ada di peringkat berapa?" tanya Ruri.

Sekelebat cahaya terlihat memancar dari balik iris Maiko yang juga terbalut kacamata. Sepertinya sangat menantikan pertanyaan itu. "9." Ucap Maiko.

"Jrit."

Ruri memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat membelakangi Maiko untuk menyembunyikan semburat kekesalannya. Bagaimana bisa orang bodoh yang selalu menggodanya itu bisa berkembang sangat pesat? Bukannya dulu peringkatnya hanya satu nomor di atas Ruri yaitu peringkat 22.

"Eh, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Ruri-chan?" Tanya Maiko.

Ruri hanya mendengus. Lagi-lagi ia kembali mengabaikan si pirang tinggi menyebalkan. Kala itu, netranya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Ah itu di sana," Gumam Ruri kala netranya menemukan sesosok gadis yang perawakannya lebih tinggi darinya.

Ruri melangkah cepat untuk menghampiri sosok itu dan ia tepuk pundaknya.

"Kosaki, bagaimana?" Ucap Ruri pada gadis bermanik caramel itu.

"R-ru-ruri-chan." Kosaki tergagap, ia berbalik dan menghadap Ruri yang nampak bingung karena ulahnya.

Matanya sekarang senada dengan obat nyamuk, berputar-putar, dan bibirnya tersenyum kecut.

"Ada masalah apa, Kosaki?" Panik Ruri.

Kosaki memeluk Ruri, "Huee, peringkatku ada di nomor 173 Ruri-chan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucapnya Sambil terisak.

"HAAAAH?"

.

.

.

.

.  
-Anatomi Gigi-

 _Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Nisekoi is only belong to Naomi Kaoshi sensei._

 _Warning :_ TYPO(S), tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa yang digunakan tidak baku.

 _No Flame!_

 _Enjoy ~  
_.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di peringkat 7 dari belakang hah? Jadi apa gunanya kita belajar sampai larut malah. Mou, makanya jangan Raku saja yang kau simpan dalam kepala, tapi pelajaran. Pelajaran!"

Ruri tak henti-hentinya mengutuk Kosaki kala mengetahui peringkat Kosaki yang berada di peringkat 7 dari belakang.

Sementara itu, sosok yang mendapat sumpah serapah dari si pendek bermulut cabai itu seolah kehilangan nyawanya, tubuhnya tertelungkup di atas meja dengan jiwa yang menjembul dari celah bibirnya.

 _"Gomennasai..."_ Lirih Kosaki.

Ruri menggebrak meja dan membuat Kosaki terduduk seketika. "Jangan meminta maaf. Tapi belajarlah. Besok kau remedial mata pelajaran apa?" Tanya Ruri.

"Biologi." Jawab Kosaki.

"Mana lembar ujian biologimu? Aku mau liat." Ucap Ruri.

Kosaki menggeledah isi tas nya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Ruri.

"Ini kan..." Ruri menggantung ucapannya.

"I-ini apa?" Kosaki berkeringat dingin.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENDAPATKAN NILAI 30 DI MATA PELAJARAN BIOLOGI? PADAHAL SEMUA SOALNYA TENTANG GIGI. APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA GIGI HAAAA?!" Ruri mencabik-cabik lembar ujian milik Kosaki hingga hancur menjadi sephihan kecil yang malang.

Kosaki terlihat menahan tangis, ia meneguk ludahnya sementara Ruri menghela nafas panjang.

"Yasudah, kita langsung belajar saja." Ajak Ruri yang telah mengambil buku paket biologinya.

"Oh iya, tapi aku keluar sebentar ya, aku mau mengambil manisan dan air minum dulu." Ucap Kosaki.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Kosaki."

"Ma...ma..." ucap Kosaki yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tunggu sebentar ya..." Pinta Kosaki yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya.

Sementara Ruri kembali menghela nafasnya.

* * *

"Jadi, kita mulainya bagaimana?" Tanya Ruri sambil mengunyah manisan yang dibawakan Kosaki.

"Bagaimana kalau, kau menanyakanku beberapa pertanyaan dan aku menjawabnya." Ucap Kosaki sambil mengangkat sebelah telunjuknya.

Ruri mengangguk pelan. "Pertama, aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling mudah dulu, emm- gigi manusia itu terbagi menjadi berapa golongan? Bisa kau sebutkan itu?" Tanya Ruri. Manik hijau nya menatap Kosaki yang meletakkan tangannya pada dagu, seolah berfikir keras.

"Hmm... 2 yah?" Tanya Ruri.

"Kau tidak terlihat yakin dengan jawabanmu loh Kosaki." Celetuk Ruri.

Kosaki menggaruk kepalanya, "Eeem, tapi memang dua kan jawaban nya. Gigi sulung dan gigi tetap?" ucap Kosaki.

"Tepat sekali." Jawab Ruri. "Gigi sulung atau biasanya orang menyebut gigi susu itu biasanya mulai tumbuh pada anak usia 6 bulan. Lalu, gigi tetap itu biasanya mulai tumbuh pada anak usia 6 tahun." Terang Ruri. Ia menatap Kosaki yang sedang menopang dagu. Jangkauan pandangan Kosaki begitu luas, seperti orang yang sedang melamun.

"Hey Kosaki, apa kau mendengarku?" Ucap Ruri manyun.

"Eh, iya, aku dengar kok. Hehe.." Kosaki menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya.

"Kalau begitu ulangi!" Perintah Ruri yang membuat Kosaki gelabakan. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seraya mencoba mengingat apa yang telah diucapkan teman berkacamatanya itu.

"Emm...kalo itu, gigi manusia terbagi jadi dua golongan, gigi sulung yang tumbuh pada anak usia 6 bulan, dan gigi tetap yang tumbuh pada anak usia 6 tahun."

"Hoho...tumben kau ingat." Ucap Ruri.

"Mou dasar Ruri-chan!" Kosaki memajukan mulutnya.

Melihat kelakuan sang teman, membuat Ruri terkekeh pelan. Kosaki pun ikut tertawa bersama sebelum akhirnya mereka melanjutkan pembelajarannya.

Lama waktu berselang, tak di rasa jam yang tergantung pada dinding kamar Kosaki telah menunjuk angka 5. Itu tandanya jingga telah menjemput langit biru.

Ruri menutup buku biologinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia menyeruput teh yang berada di atas meja belajar.

"Makasih banyak karena mau mengajariku ya Ruri-chan." Kosaki tersenyum di akhir ucapannya.

"Terlalu cepat untuk berterimakasih. Jika remedial mu besok mendapat nilai yang bagus, baru kau boleh berterimakasih." Ucap Ruri.

Seraya membersihkan meja belajarnya, Kosaki mengingat sebuah berita yang pernah ia tonton beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong masalah gigi, apa kau tau Ruri-chan, katanya gigi ikan hiu itu tumbuh setiap hari ya?" Tanya Kosaki.

Ruri yang tengah menyandarkan bahunya pada kerangka ranjang Kosaki hanya menggangguk pelan.

"EEEE...Jadi, berita itu sungguhan kah? Kan gigi hiu sudah banyak. Kalau tumbuh satu tiap hari kan bisa gak muat tuh mulutnya?" Kosaki terheran-heran.

"Ya kan gigi hiu itu selalu tanggal, kalau di hitung hitung, setiap tahunnya hiu kehilangan 6000 gigi. Jadi wajar saja kan jika giginya akan tumbuh dalam kurun waktu 24 jam?" Terang Ruri.

"Hmm, begitukah... Aku kira giginya terus tumbuh begitu saja. Hehehe..."

"Ya tidak lah. Sama seperti gigi susu yang akan tanggal jika gigi tetap tumbuh. Ya mungkin seperti itu lah proses pertumbuhan gigi hiu." Ucap Ruri. Kosaki hanya mangut-mangut. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya..." Ruri beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti Kosaki yang mengantar kepulangannya.

* * *

Besok harinya di SMA Bonyari, Kosaki tengah berdiri mematung di depan kelasnya. Tangannya menggenggam selembar kertas yang merupakan lembar jawaban ujian remedialnya.

Pintu kelas terbuka dari dalam, menampakkan sosok berkacamata yang terlihat antusias.

"Jadi hasilnya bagaimana, Kosaki?"

"Aku berhasil loh, soal yang keluar sama persis dengan apa yang kita pelajari kemarin." Lirih Kosaki.

"Wah, kalau begitu bagus dong. Mengapa tidak kita rayakan saja?" Ruri meraih tangan Kosaki, namun sang pemilik tangan malah tertunduk lesu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Ruri-chan."

"Lalu?"

Sambil terisak, Kosaki mengangkat lembaran kertas di tangannya dan memperlihatkan nilai yang terdapat di dalamnya—

"Aku memang berhasil menjawab semuanya—"

—nol poin.

"—t pi aku lupa menulis nama ku di lembar jawaban." Ucap Kosaki terisak.

"Eh?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"

.

.

.

.

.  
-OWARI-

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya bisa kembali ngepublish fic di fandom nisekoi. Yah, meski ShuuRuri momennya sediki banget ya... :" aku lai gak bisa bikin scene roman karena abis diputusin kekekekek /alaylu

Dan juga masalah belajar ini kan kandidat yang paling cocok ya Onodera Kosaki, kalau Shuu yang dibikin bego kan gak bisa. Meski Shuu karakternya konyol, tapi di canonnya dia pinter.

Rurinya rada OOC juga ya...dianya kan kalem, tapi malah aku bikin teriak eeee eeeeee eeeee

Btw, masih adakah yang ingat masalah pelajaran gigi? Moga yang baca fic ini jadi sedikit ingat ya... Meski gak dijelasin secara rinci sih...soalnya aku lagi krisis ide /alasan

Dan, faktanya emang ikan hiu kehilangan gigi lebih dari 6000 buah setiap tahun, dan gigi barunya tumbuh dalam waktu 24 jam. Muehehehe.

Last, semoga fic nya bisa nambah pengetahuan dan asupan ShuuRuri di fandom minor ini. Hohohoho :"

salam,  
-Halichi Miyamoto-


End file.
